Kuroi Uta
is the theme song of Drakengard 3, which is sung by Eir Aoi. The song was released in the album "Sirius" alongside the opening theme of ''Kill la Kill'' anime on 13 November 2013. The stand-alone single was released on iTunes on November 6, 2013. Aoi was asked to sing the song for Drakengard 3 because she is a fan of the Drakengard series. The rerecorded international version uses Emiko Rebecca Evans for the vocals. Credits :Lyrics: Hana Kikuchi :Composition: Keiichi Okabe :Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe, Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) Lyrics English Translation According to producer Takamasa Shiba, the lyrics are meant to be in Japanese. They are not grammatically correct and focus on literary imagery in ode to the lyrical style found in Nier. Taro Yoko personally requested for Kikuchi to make them hard to understand. Since the international version remains faithful to the phonetic pronunciations, various fans have contributed to interpretive translations. A Korean fan under the username "Toma" attempted to interpret the lyrics into modern Japanese. His interpretive translation can be found here with an English translation listed below: : The song of catastrophe : morphs men into beasts : Plucked from the rivets of time, : humans now shunned by the cycle of rebirth : The wings of the apostles flutter by : with the dark castle's wishes : Somehow, the chroniclers of truth : whisper from faraway : A broken eye remains : with that voice from the black flower : Black flowers sing : of things which should never be made : of prohibited thoughts : Regrets frozen in a heart of ice, : Zero dances in a nightmare : A form of nothingness unbound by death, : she emerges from the forest drenched in blood : To destroy the detestable flower of taboo, : she cuts off her weaknesses : Black flowers give voice : to prayers drenched in blood : Black flowers of that song : will not cease until : the day of confessions is done : When that disaster strikes the city streets, : people and dreams will be broken : To end the repeating cycle, : she goes to terminate : the forbidden sound and flower Rekka Alexiel has also worked on an interpretive translation of this song listed below. The original posting of this translation as well as many of the others from the official soundtrack can be found here . : Everything exposed : The song shall meet its doom : Becoming and killing the monster : All stolen away : The music as needles : As I’m reborn again, alone : Spreading my wings I soar with death : Love shall spring from the darkest of white : When or how distantly may it be heard : How sweetly they whisper, the wings of the past : The black flower : Is the voice : With just its shattered eye : The black flower : Is the song : With just its made-up dance : There be purpose : Everything exposed : The song shall freeze over : I shall dance in nightmares that day : With nothing I break away from death : Emerging from a crimson forest : Pregnant with the tainted children of dread : This pitiful memory is ripped away : The black flower : Is the voice : With just its prayer of blood : The black flower : Is the song : With just a day of repentance : All shall disappear : This disaster : Shall wait and fall : For the time it shatters, to dream : As this repeats : We go our separate ways : You shan’t be forgiven, flower of song, : In the final moment Gallery File:ドラッグ オン ドラグーン3 1st PV File:Eiraoi-bday.jpg|Eir Aoi birthday cake and Kimihiko Fujisaka autographed present External Links *Official music video *Official music video clip - region locked Category:Music Category:Content Makers